FNaF-HumanHer
by IsabelleBooker
Summary: They're all human but they all fall in love with the same woman. What will happen as they battle for her admiration?
1. Chapter 1

As she walked by her hair shined like the morning sun on a wavy sea. Her legs moved flawlessly before the stage. Her eyes shimmered like the starts in the dead of night. Everyone saw her, no question about that. But the few who were pulled in my her were very special.

**FREDDY POV**

She is beautiful. I don't know her name, but I want to. She walks like an angel in front of the gang, and I'm afraid that our number will start right then. It's so stupid. I want to meet her so I begin to walk off stage. Bonnie runs up behind me and grabs my arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks. His guitar is still strapped around his chest. "The place is half empty Bonnie, we can hold off the show for a few minutes." Bonnie scoffs. "Freddy I don't know what is going on in your head but it sounds like your on crack. There's never ANYTHING more important that the show. And I hate it when you call me Bonnie, my name's Brennan." I roll my eyes. "Bonnie, you're paranoid. You're the one who freaks out about EVERY show, and you're also the one who came up with that nickname." Bonnie gets mad, and his pale face turns red. "Fine, you know it took a lot of work to get us this gig, and you're going to blow it Freddy." He pushes me away and I stumble off the stage. To hell with him.

**BONNIE POV**

Freddy is such and ass. I wish he would just shut up and do his job. He overreacts over everything. I wonder what it is this time. Then I see her. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She emits a light that lights up the room, and I feel as if I am a moth drawn to that light. I almost trip over the air as I see her sit down. "Ahuh.." I say, subconsciously. "Bonnie, what is going on with you?" Chico walks over to me. "Uh," I get control of my brain. "That damn Freddy walked off." I say. Chico shakes his head. "Bonnie it's ok, we don't go on for like 20 minutes." I sigh. "Well _that's_ reassuring." Chico is confused. "What isn't?" he asks. "Nothing." I quickly reply. I walk away from Chico. I need to go talk to that woman.

**CHICO POV**

Right as Bonnie walks away I see her. She is so pretty. No, not pretty. Beautiful. Magnificent. I want to hold her in my arms. But I can't leave. The other guys are gone. Where? I dunno. Then I hear someone whistling. "Foxy!" I call. "Aye matee?" I hear him yell back. "Foxy please watch the stage!" I begin to run off the stage. "Aye mate I shall, but ye shall do me a favor too, pirates code." I laugh. Foxy really is a hoot. "Ok Foxy, what now?" Foxy points to a table. "Ye shall grab those donuts and ye shall throw them on to me hook." I smile. "Ah, no. Just watch the stage?" Foxy puts but then smiles. "Aye matee." I run off the stage.

**FOXY POV**

I see a real hot woman. "Swiggity swooty off to that booty!" I say to myself. I run off the stage. What was I supposed to do for Chico again?


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongYOUR POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"You see a tall man walk up to you. He has dark, espresso skin and his black hair is in a buzz cut. "Hey," he says. his voice is smooth. He must be the singer of the band you came to see. "Hi," you say, setting down your purse. "What's your name?" he asks you, leaning on the table. He knows all the moves. "I'm Y/N, yours?" you say. You expect it to be something hot like Damion or Jerome. "Freddy," he says. There's no way to make that name sexy. At least he's hot and nice, which covers up the bad name. "You have a boyfriend?" he asks you. "Not at the moment." you say, hitting yourself in your brain. Stupid comment. Stupid, stupid stupid. "You free tonight?" Freddy asks. You shake your head so no more stupid comments spew from your mouth. "How does an early dinner, maybe 6:00 work?" you nod. "Sure, I'll meet you here?" you ask. Why here? Just give him your damn number, you tell yourself. Freddy smiled and walks away./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hi," you hear another voice say as Freddy walks away. A pale man with white and purple hair walks up to you. His face is cute but he could use some time in the sun. "Hey," you say back, putting your date for later into your phone. "I saw you from the stage, and you're pretty." You blush. He is very sweet. "You're not to bad yourself," you say, smiling. "Why are you at a dump like this?" he asks you. You shrug. "By the way I'm B-, no, Bonnie. I'm Bonnie." You giggle. "It's a cute nickname. I'm Y/N." You like Bonnie, he seems like a good guy. "I'm the guitar player in a band here," he says, pointing to the stage. You nod. "I came just to see your band then, and that's why I'm at this dump." He laughs a bit. "Are you free for lunch tomorrow?" he asks you. "Sure, here's my number." You hand him your phone number with a smile on your face. "I'll call you later, Y/N, and we can see when I can pick you up, sound good?" You nod. Bonnie awkwardly shakes your hand and walks away./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm Chico." Another man walks up to you and leans on the table. Third one today, is it my perfume? You think. "Y/N, nice to meet you." He shakes your hand. "Now Y/N, I'm gunna make this short and sweet since I have to be on stage in a few minutes, but I think you seem awesome and I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow at 8:00. This is my number call me if you say yes, I really hope you do because you, well you are just, wow." He hands you a number and kisses your cheek. He is the hopeless romantic you dream of. You blush and look down, but when you look up he is gone. You put his number into your phone./p  
p style="text-align: left;"You feel a hand on your butt and you spin around. "Swiggitty swooty I want this beauty's booty!" a tall, tan man say to you. You don't know whether to laugh or push him away, so you do neither and stare. "Hi, I'm Y/N." You wave a little. This is so awkward, you think. "Aye lass, I got me self a fine place and i think you should come over tonight, what you say?" You seem to be in a state of shock. "Ok." you squeal, handing him your number. "I shall call ye!" he shouts out, then he runs across the room and out of sight. "That was so weird," you mumble to yourself. Before you even see the band preform you pack up your things and walk away, praying not to have another encounter. /p 


End file.
